


Dancing in the Dark

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I still have Dean’s boots on. They’re like, tracking mud everywhere.”</i></p><p><i>“Yeah? Well, I have an urge. So shut up. You and your boots are ruining it.”</i></p><p><i>“Okay, okay.” He really is too tired. And god help him, but this is the nicest thing that’s happened all day.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

“Dude, what’re—

“Sshh...”

“Jared.”

“I said shush.” As if that should be the end of things.

It might be actually, because Jensen is so tired he can hardly see straight. Which is about the only reason he’s letting Jared hold him up in the dark.

Then he hears the music, something low and growly from Jared’s iPod in the station on top of the bookshelf.

Next he realizes he’s moving. Kind of. In this weird semi-circle.

He tries, he really does. Tilts his head back as far as Jared’s hold on his hips will let him go. He licks his lips, just about makes out Jared smiling at him.

“Dude, are we...? Are we _slow-dancing_?”

“Tryin’ to.”

Jensen is more than a little stunned. It’s been what, high school and a corsage since he slow danced with any kind of straight face.

Jared’s palms slide around the small of his back before Jensen can formulate his outrage. His forehead finds Jared’s right shoulder when Jared presses him in and he can’t help but stay there, just for a minute. Jared has had a shower recently and the cotton of his shirt is warm with the clean heat of it.

Which reminds Jensen...

“I still have Dean’s boots on. They’re like, tracking mud everywhere.”

“Yeah? Well, I have an urge. So shut up. You and your boots are ruining it.”

“Okay, okay.” He really is too tired. And god help him, but this is the nicest thing that’s happened all day.

Corsage be damned. He slides his own hands around Jared, breathes in deeply. Lets Jared turn them in another half-circle. To where Harley is sprawled out unconscious across all three sofa cushions. Jensen closes his eyes, finally relaxing.

“God, I had a shitty day.”

“I know. Bob called.”

“No more crying for Dean. Or mud. No more cryin’ or mud.”

And then Jared stops them moving. He turns it into a full body wrap around, pressing his lips so exaggeratedly into Jensen’s left temple that Jensen is crushed and bent sideways.

“Jay...” It comes out as a squeak, because in about three seconds he is not going to be able to breathe.

Jared stops kissing him, gets them both upright again. “Hungry? I got steaks.”

Jensen looks at him. The light from the kitchen is enough to see that Jared’s dimples are out in full force, and Jensen can feel the sweep of Jared’s thumbs across his hipbones from where he’s still being held.

It’s not ‘I love you’, which is fine because there’s no need. They never say it, not in so many words. Though Jensen wonders if ‘I got steaks’ might not be the Texas equivalent.

He leans in, kisses Jared back. Nothing chaste, but nothing pornographic either.

“I am fucking starving.”

 _Love you too, man._

******


End file.
